


After the last kiss, a hotel and an experience

by catherinerussellstolemyheart



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinerussellstolemyheart/pseuds/catherinerussellstolemyheart
Summary: Not mentally prepared for what is to come, so going back to my happy place. Set after the reconcilliation post-Ukraine. Includes awkwardness, hotels and sex





	1. The kiss in the office

This kiss was unlike any other kiss either had experienced in their life. It communicated desire, love, longing, anger, acceptance and relief all in one. Bernie knew this felt different, so she reached to closed the blinds – unsure if she could contain where this was going. Serena, breaking the kiss only long enough to tell her to ignore Jason; no need, she was oblivious to anyone but Serena right now. Serena’s hand cupped the back of Bernie’s neck bringing their bodies even closer together. Hands gripped each other’s back and sides, Bernie moving her hands exerting to Serena’s behind making Serena gasp. Serena’s hands found Bernie’s hips; she had never done this before but she knew right now she craved more pressure between her groin and Bernie’s. Serena felt her self moving backwards until she was somehow sitting on Bernie’s desk, her legs naturally parted and Bernie moved herself between them, never breaking their kiss. The change in position suddenly brought Serena back to the fact that she was not in one of her dreams, but in their office! Bernie sensed the sudden hesitation and paused, forehead to forehead just heavy breathing.  
‘Serena… I…’  
‘I know, this is crazy’  
‘You are amazing’ and with that Bernie began to place delicate and lingering kisses on Serena’s neck, moaning as she felt Serena clench her thighs in response, feeling her breasts heaving against her camisole top as she fought to keep her breathing under control. There was a noise by the door and both women, suddenly acutely aware this was not appropriate conduct, turned their heads in horror, only to realise a small envelope had been pushed under the door. Bernie retrieved the letter that read: ‘FAO the co-leads of AAU’  
Bernie handed the letter to Serena to open, wondering why on earth it had been posted through the door, for a moment she felt a little dizzy wondering if during the passionate embrace, they had failed to hear a knock at the door, she glanced round for evidence of prying eyes when she heard a small chuckle. She looked over at Serena who was holding a key and a letter, the latter of which she passed to Bernie.  
‘Ms Campbell/Ms Wolfe. I regret to inform you that during my employment on AAU I have encountered many a frustrating situation. Patients who lie, refuse treatment, fail to comply with treatment or act abusive. However, that all pales in comparison to watching you two shamelessly a naively flirt with each other. We have begun counting the seconds spent staring at one another (Serena, you are in the lead – 22 seconds). In the past, few months, Ms Wolfe you did the unthinkable and you hurt the matriarch of our dysfunctional family. Initially we were upset at you for hurting her, now we are just pissed at you for making us deal with her moody temperament – it’s been like living with a moping, pining teenager. It is with great happiness to hear the tell-tale sounds of you two ‘making up’. To preserve harmony, Jason is with us. Serena, I’m staying at yours tonight so don’t worry about Jason – I know it’s takeaway night and you are still buying (we logged on to your Just eat account). So, here’s the key when you are ready to emerge, you have until tomorrow at 8pm just the two of you, I’ll drop Jason home after his shift at 8.  
Kind Regards – Raf (and the entire AAU cohort)’  
Bernie looked over to see Serena smiling at her hr.  
‘Staring again Ms Campbell?’  
Serena suddenly looked embarrassed and unsure of what to do next. Both stood in awkward silence, both wanting each other but not knowing how to say it.


	2. Lets start again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk things through

‘Well, we should. I suppose… well if we don’t leave this office soon I’m afraid Fletches imagination may lead to a coronary episode.’ Said Serena, breaking the tension with a little joke.  
‘Yes, yes of course’ Bernie coughed, smoothing her scrubs in place and fixing her hair. ‘Um, so what should we, I mean what do you want to do?’  
‘Well, I’m rarely Jason free and I suppose we should really talk about this, we do sort of have a habit of kissing, feeling great, then avoiding the subject until you run awa… sorry, I didn’t mean that, just...’  
‘I know, but no more running. I’m here now, let’s talk.’  
‘OK, your place? Seeing as Rafs at mine?’  
Bernie looked hesitant and mumbled her words. Serena felt her heart sink but also her face flush with embarrassment – did Bernie think she meant spending the night? Did she mean spending the night? She had imagined it many times but did not want to push Bernie, Serena realised during their many drunken discussions that she was much more comfortable with her sexuality as a woman than Bernie was, the latter blushed like a 13yr old boy during a sex education class whenever sex was mentioned, Serena however had always embraced the fact that she had sexual needs and desires and took no shame in that.  
‘Bernie, it’s OK, I don’t mean for, you know the night, I just mean somewhere quiet to talk’  
Bernie shook her head, and Serena noticed a look of disappointment in her eyes.   
‘No, no, it’s not that. It’s just…’ Bernie looked embarrassed. ‘I gave up the flat when I went to Kiev, I stayed in a hotel last night and sort of just planned to do that for a bit. I would love you to be there, and spend the night’ Bernie said that last part with uncontrollable longing that made Serena exhale fast and Bernie blush like mad.  
‘Oh God, sorry Serena, I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think that, it’s not that I don’t want to, my gosh I really, really want to, as long as you are, I don’t want, I’m making this worse so I’ll stop talking’.  
Serena didn’t say a word, she just grabbed Bernie, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. When they broke apart she flashed the blonde a knowing smirk.  
‘Ms Wolfe. We are both grown, some would say mature, women. I’ve spent two months watching Orange is the new black and reading Sarah Water’s novels, I really, really, really want to spend the night with you, and if you want to whisk me away to a hotel to spend a night of pure unadulterated fun, I’m game.’  
Bernie tried to reply, instead she just grabbed the brunettes hand and guided her to the door, fumbling to undo the lock.  
‘Get your coat, you’ve pulled’. Serena couldn’t help laughing so hard she scared one of the night nurses.


	3. The hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's chat and see what we want

‘Wow, so this is where you’ve been staying? No wonder you’re not in a rush to find a new flat.’ Serena raised an eye brow in approval at the entrance to a beautiful hotel. Bernie blushed.  
‘Actually, I was staying in the budget hotel across the street, I couldn’t take you there so I booked this place and they kindly agreed to collect my luggage from the other hotel’. Serena noticed Bernie was looking extremely embarrassed.  
‘Perfect!’ said Serena, approaching the front desk, ‘Hello, reservation for Wolfe?’  
‘Ah, Ms Wolfe, as discussed we have made our honeymoon suite available for you and you partner. Would you like to wait for him here or shall I show him up when he arrives?’ A polite young man at the front desk piped up.  
‘Err, actually, that’s Ms Wolfe over there and I’m the partner’. Bernie looked ever more embarrassed and Serena knew that being openly affectionate regardless of gender was not Ms Wolfes forte. Clearly embarrassed, the young man mumbled under his breath directions to the room and handed key cards over.  
‘So, honeymoon suite Ms Wolfe?’  
Bernie blushed, ‘well actually, I chose it because it has a separate room so I thought we could talk and if it’s too soon we have the option of separate rooms, I’d take the sofa bed of course. Just don’t want to mess this up.’  
Serena squeezed her arm affectionately and directed her to the waiting lift.  
The room was beautiful, fresh flowers on the table, a large bed with satin sheets, a luxury bathroom with built in jacuzzi bath and on the bed, a crate of Shiraz. ‘Trying to get me drunk Ms Wolfe’ she teased. ‘I’d need more than that Serena Campbell’ replied Bernie. Serena felt more at ease, flirty fun Bernie was back in the game in place of solemn, contrite Bernie and embarrassed Bernie.  
Serena lay on the bed. ‘My god this is comfy’ she sighed and Bernie collapsed next to her, sighing at the relief of a decent mattress for her back.  
‘So’ Bernie was the first to speak  
‘So’ replied Serena  
‘Well, I should say that I’m sorry again for running off. The truth is I’ve been really fond of you, as more than a friend for a while now. When I kissed you in heater that day I was so overcome by emotion for you. Before that I just thought you were, well you were attractive and I cared deeply, but after that kiss I realised that I, well I love you.’  
‘You have a funny way of showing it, I was all ready to go for round two when you dropped it on me that we should say no more about it!’  
‘I know, I sensed that you were keen to explore those feelings, but unless you were sure 100% I didn’t want to risk ruining what we had. Then, when I realised you really were 100% sure after our kiss in the office, I suddenly felt scared, I was totally unprepared for it and I didn’t want to hurt you.’  
Serena laughed, ‘You’d have thought by our age we’d have had this courting business sorted out wouldn’t you’.  
Bernie smiled, she reached for Serena’s hand and the both lay, facing the ceiling just being together in that moment.  
‘So, what do we do?’ Serena asked sometime later  
‘We start again’ replied Bernie, ‘We start again’ replied Serena, squeezing Bernie’s hand


	4. Getting to know you... inside and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut

The wine had been drunk and pizza was shared. They both laughed and joked, enjoying one another’s company, for the first time since their second kiss, they were friends again, not awkward would be lovers dancing round the subject. Bernie was telling Serena of an intern in Kiev who wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box. He had bugged her all day with meaningless questions, in the end (to get some peace from him) she told him to go to all the pharmacies in the area and not return until he had acquired the rare biodegradable scalpels that were essential to a trauma unit, after 3 hours the lad returned with a bag of wooden lollypop sticks given to him by a laughing pharmacist. They both laughed so hard that Bernie spilt her drink, lunging forward in a feeble attempt to stop the glass falling, missing the glass and instead finding herself face down in Serena’s lap.  
‘You’re keen Major’ blurted out Serena  
Bernie laughed, pushing herself to sitting, she was so close to Serena’s face, Serena looked beautiful, before she knew it she was pressing her mouth against Serena’s. Serena kissed her back, hands exploring each other’s bodies. Small groans escaping their mouths, kisses becoming increasingly desperate, a need to be as one. Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear, as Bernie kissed her neck  
‘Bernie…. make love to me’  
With that, Bernie moved to lay on top of Serena, kissing her deeply. She pushed herself up so she was straddling the brunette. ‘Are you sure?’  
‘Yes’ breathed Serena, and with that Bernie began kissing down her body, breathing in her scent, savouring the taste of her skin. She removed her shirt, straddling Serena and not breaking eye contact. Serena was shocked by how much the sight of Bernie undressing for her turned her on. She could barely breath as she watched the shirt fall from her slim shoulders and be casually tossed to the floor. Bernie continued, undoing her bra clasp, Serena’s hand automatically made its way to Bernie’s breast, cupping her perfect breasts with delicate, rose pink nipples. Bernie chest heaved with desire at the touch, the sound of Bernie’s aroused gasp made Serena bite her lip in lust. Bernie ground her hips against Serena, the movement making Serena arch her hips slightly to meet Bernie and feeling pleasure at the briefest of touches. Bernie moved her hands to Serena’s stomach, pushing the camisole up to stroke the smooth skin below, she leant forward, placing tiny kisses across the exposed flesh. She was unsure whether Serena was ready to undress, but as Serena lifted her body slightly it was clear to Bernie that she was ready. Bernie slowly removed Serena’s top, marvelling at her ample breasts. Bernie’s had never been so full, even after the children were born, she took a moment to softly stroke over Serena’s breasts, covered by a black lace bra, rocking her hips at every moan of pleasure she elicited from Serena. Lying forward so their fronts were flush together, Bernie kissed Serena again, her hands reaching under Serena’s back to undo the clasp of her bra. Serena slowly moved her shoulders, allowing her bra to slowly be removed, the moment the bra was off Bernie’s mouth was on Serena’s nipples. My god, Serena had never felt this before, she had no idea how erogenous her nipples could be, yet as Bernie expertly circled and teased them with her tongue, Serena could feel the pressure building between her legs – Bernie had her on the verge of orgasm with just a few flicks of her tongue on Serena’s nipple. Serena, for the first time in her life, did not want to orgasm (well not just yet) she wanted to really experience this evening with Bernie. Serena forced herself up so that Bernie was in her lap, kissing Bernie deeply she began to caress Bernie’s nipples, hearing Bernie’s moans fill her mouth. She took the plunge and took Bernie’s nipple in her mouth, listening to Bernie’s responses to understand what she needed. She soon learnt that light flicks of the tongue would have Bernie clench her things, and little bits would elicit a deep moan from her, simple sucking did not seem to obtain such a reaction, so Serena built her technique around biting and flicking her tongue. Bernie gasped ‘Oh god Serena!’ she ran her fingers through Serena’s hair, arching her back and pulling Serena closer to her breast in ecstasy.  
Serena took the lead, bringing her hands to Bernie’s hips and beginning to peel the skinny leggings down. This proved harder than it first appeared, but Bernie jumped up, she slowly peeled of her bottoms while Serena caressed the side of her waist. Bernie pulled Serena to standing, using her hands to lower Serena’s trousers, she knelt as she did so, delivering little kisses to Serena’s thighs. Serena’s legs felt weak, she remembered a fantasy she had had during Bernie’s Kiev leave. Watching orange is the new black she’d suddenly felt very aroused as one prisoner used her mouth to pleasure another in the chapel, Serena was unable to stop her mind going there and found herself pleasuring herself with the image of Bernie’s tongue making her squirm, coming hard and saying Bernie’s name out loud (Jason assumed she had had a nightmare about Bernie).   
Serena was brought back into the moment when she felt Bernie’s warm breath between her legs as she kissed Serena’s sweet point through her lacey French knickers. Serena moaned and leant backwards on the bed. Bernie used this to her advantage, quickly removing Serena’s underwear and pushing her back on to the bed. She began kissing over Serena’s thighs, letting just the lightest of kisses pass over Serena’s centre. Suddenly, Serena felt the warm of Bernie’s tongue through the folds of her centre, gasping, this was even better than Serena had imagined, Bernie moved up, taking Serena’s clit in to her mouth and sucking, alternating between licking and sucking her entire area. Serena was in ecstasy, sure she had done this with men, but never had she realised how amazing it could be. Every nerve in her body was on fire, responding to every movement Bernie made. Serena was on the edge of an orgasm, she needed to pleasure Bernie, she forced herself to go against every urge in her body and reached for Bernie, pulling her up and kissing her, the taste of her own arousal on Bernie’s lips had her shudder with pleasure.  
‘Not yet, I want to taste you’ was all Serena could breathe. Bernie stood up on her knees from straddling Serena to allow her underwear to be removed, Serena took full advantage of this situation, grabbing Bernie’s behind and pulling her forwards. Her moth found Bernie’s clit, she remembered what Bernie had done to her and as before, was attentive to every movement and sound Bernie made to learn what she would enjoy.   
‘Oh, god Serena, Serena, oh god, lease don’t stop, don’t stop’ Bernie yelled, her hands in Serena’s hair pulling them closer together. Serena was so aroused at making Bernie come undone like this, she was not going to stop, ever, she felt bold, sexy and wanted. She used her finger to slowly enter Bernie, realising how wet she was she quickly introduced another finger, hearing Bernie moan loudly, she pushed further, enjoying the fact Bernie was going wild. She increased her speed and force, sucking harder on Bernie’s clit. ‘Oh, god Serena, oh fuck, oh fuck, Serena I’m going to, OH MY GOD!’ Bernie’s head flew back as Serena felt the muscles contract around her fingers, Serena kept moving her fingers gently as waves of pleasure flooded Bernie, Serena looked up, content to watch Bernie slowly rocking her hips in rhythm to Serena’s fingers, face flushed but looking amazing. When she stilled, Serena removed her fingers and Bernie collapsed sideways on to the bed next to her.  
‘My, my god Serena, that was incredible. I can’t believe I, I never ever…. It takes a lot for me normally to, you know.’  
Serena smirked, ‘I am a Dr you know, I know my way around the body’  
‘You sure do’ murmured Bernie rolling over to kiss Serena, Serena was pinned beneath Bernie’s weight as Bernie forced her to part her legs. Still kissing Serena passionately, she used two fingers to enter Serena, smiling at the gasp this brought. Serena was so wet and ready for her, Bernie’s thigh ground down on Serena’s as she sucked and kissed Serena’s nipples, all the while increasing her speed and pressure with her fingers. Serena was gasping now, hips rolling, desperate for any contact she could get with Bernie, the sound of Serena totally being lost to ecstasy had Bernie moaning, she could feel the pressure building between her thighs again as she pressed in to Serena, delivering pressure in all the right spots.  
‘Bernie, Bernie, oh yes BERNIE, oh my… I think...’ With that Bernie suddenly introduced another finger, using her thumb to press and rub Serena’s clit. This was all it took to push Serena over the edge. ’BERNIE, yes, yes oh my god yes.’. Serena came long and hard, Bernie enjoyed every moment of following her pace as she helped Serena ride out the orgasm. It was intense, and when Serena shook, digging her nails into Bernie’s behind, Bernie unexpectedly felt another wave of pleasure as she came again. ‘My god Serena, what are you doing to me!’ was all she could gasp.  
They lay together, fingers caressing, little kisses being swapped here and there. ‘You are amazing, you know that?’ Bernie whispered as she nuzzled her nose by Serena’s ear, ‘I’ve never had that happen before, I always sort of… struggle to get there, but you were just. Well it was amazing.’  
Serena smiled at her, ‘That really was wonderful, different and new but better than sex with, well you know, better than anyone else. One question, why the hell have we waited so long to do this!’  
With a laugh, Bernie pulled her in to a tight embrace and there they remained, sleeping with each other for comfort.


	5. The morning after

Bernie woke first, she glanced over, checking last night wasn't some amazing dream. She saw Serena, she looked peaceful, sated. She smiled, watching as the sunlight danced across Serenas face, illuminating every curve and line, she looked radiant.

Serena blinked, groggy, slowly coming too. She was disorientated, she spied Bernie, relief flooded her at first as she realised that Bernie was back from Ukraine, had come back to her. Then she remembered the night before, it had been amazing but oh my god. She had had sex with her best friend, another woman! She had sucked and licked Bernies nipples, she had put her fingers in bernies vagina. She had licked her... Oh god! She had never given oral sex on the first time. Then Bernie had... Suddenly Serena felt vulnerable. Bernie had indulged in the most intimate acts, and it made Serena embarrassed. She pulled the covers up, blushing and pointedly not looking at Bernie.

Bernie felt a lump in her throat. Serena regretted it. She had poured her love in to making love to Serena, she opened up. She had ruined it.

Serena saw Bernie, she was staring anywhere but Serena. She regrets it, Serena couldn't compare to Alex, she mus have done it wrong. Or was it now the fact she had seen Serena naked, and didn't like what she saw. Serena felt tears fill her eyes, she wouldn't give Bernie the benefit of seeing how much it hurt. No bloody way, she would supress those feelings and act like last night had simply been a physical release, just sex, nothing more.

'I should go.' She said quietly, she saw Bernie silently nod. Bernie didn't even have the decency to speak to her.

'would you mind' Serena motioned to her clothes strewn on the floor.  
Bernie gulped, a reminder of last night, of feeling complete. She knew it was too good to be true. Either Serena realised she was straight and Bernie had been some misguided experiment, or worse, this was Serenas punishment for her running off to Ukraine. Kind, sweet, heart on her sleeve Serena, and she had turned her in to a hateful person.

Bernie grabbed the dressing gown by the bed before heading to the bathroom.

'I'll err.. Let you get dressed' she croaked not able to look at Serena.

'yes. Well, thank you' Serena said, trying to keep the emotion from her voice. Bernie didn't even glance at her.

Once Bernie was safely away from her she let the tears fall. The fell fast, as she tried to find her clothes.

'pull yourself together campbell!' She told herself, trying to quiet her sobbing.

Bernie was devastated, she could hear Serena crying, sobbing. What had she done to her? She couldn't bear it.

'Serena. I'm so sorry I pushed you in to this. You wernt ready or maybe it isn't what you want. I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry' Bernie choked, seeing Serena picking up all of her belongings.

Serena headed for the door before quietly saying 'I was ready, I knew what I wanted, I wanted you. Don't try and side step your guilt or fake concern for me again as you piss of leaving me hurt and humiliated' she sternly said. Serena opened the door and was gone.

She was strong until the door slammed. Then she broke down, cursing her own stupidity.

Bernie stood, had she heard correctly? She burst through the door in nothing but her pants and bra.

'Serena! Serena wait!'

Serena turned, mouth dropping open as she saw Bernie standing in the corridor in nothing buy her underwear.

'you... You didn't regret it?' Bernie asked tentatively

'not until I realised you were disappointed' Serena whispered

'what?!? God no. Serena I... You.. It was... Serena it was the best night of my life!'

Serena stared in disbelief. 'but this morning?'

'I could see you regretted it, it broke me completely' Bernie said shyly

'what? No, no Bernie. I... I was a little nervous and then you looked so... I assumed you didn't like what you saw, what you got' Serena replied breathlessly

'no. Never. I, I love you. I love you so much it hurts Serena' Bernie had tears running down her cheeks.

'you... You do?' Serena ran to Bernie who held her tight

Bernie snuggled in, crying 'you could never.. Oh god I love you. I love you so much... I just, oh Serena' 

Bernie collapsed to the floor, clinging to Serena.

Serena helped her up, 'cone on, that's it darling, you're half naked, lets go back to the room. Sweetheart, we really need to work on our communication skills'. Serena guided her back in to the room.

Bernie continued to cry, unable to stop or explain. Serena held her, 'bernie, its ok. I'm here, please darling'

Bernie looked at her, tears blurring, she caressed Serenas cheek.

'bernie, please, talk to me' Serena gently pushed

'I..i ... I cant.....i let me... Can I show you' she gasped, seeing Serenas nod, Bernie kissed her. Kissed her slowly, but deeply. She wrapped her arms around Serena, kissing her intensely. Serena returned the passion as Bernies hands made their way to her buttons.  
Bernie hesitated, Serena searched her face for meaning before noticing Bernies hands trembled. Serena stood, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Bernie needed to know she was wanted.

'watch me. Watch me' she whispered.  
Bernie looked on, desire pooling as Serena effortlessly removed her shirt.

Serena undid the buttons on the trousers, letting them pool by her feet. She lifted her camisole over her head, throwing it aside as she saw Bernie breathing hard. She unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her breasts. Bernies breast hitched. Serena hooked her fingers under the waist band of her knickers, lowering them from her hips until they too fell to the floor.

She walked forward to Bernie, gently straddling her thighs. The sat like this or a while, just breathing deeply, rocking slightly. Serena took Bernies had, guiding it to her sex. Bernie gasped at the wetness.

'for you. Its all for you. I'm yours' Serena gasped

Bernie groaned, sinking her fingers in to Serena, who arched her back in return. Bernietook advantage of this as she sucked Serenas nipples before standing and lifting Serena, who wrapped her thighs around Bernie, rocking on her hand as Bernie pressed her against the wall. Bernie kissed her hard, moving to kiss her neck. In between the kisses she murmured words of love. 'I love you..... You are perfect....you are amazing...... I want to make love to every part of you'

She moved to lay Serena on the bed. She kissed her all over sweetly, her fingers moving in a steady rhythm.

Serena began to gasp, looking into Bernies eyes as she came, her orgasm was long, coming in waves as she gasped Bernies name.

Then she cried, and Bernie cried. They held each other close. Bernie pulled back to look at Serena, questioning with her eyes.

'I just, I love you Bernie, that was beautiful' Serena cried.

They lay, together, feeling complete


End file.
